Magic Kiss!
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Aisha accidentally creates a new skill called "Magic Kiss". It lets her regenerate mana faster and switch her mana with someone that kisses her. Elsword accidentally kisses her in battle and continues to keep taking her mana! Is Aisha just being used by Elsword? Will others also start using her? Has Aisha developed feelings for Elsword? Find out in Magic Kiss!
1. Mana Steal, Mana Shield, Mana Switch?

Hey guys, it's Inoki here! This is my second Elsword fanfiction (with ElHigh being the first) please read and enjoy! I don't even remember what inspired me to write this…o_o

Elsword- Lord Knight

Aisha- Void Princess

Rena- Grand Archer

Raven- Blade Master

Eve- Code Nemesis

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. イ ノ キ • Inoki

* * *

Magic Kiss!

The girl with purple pigtails ran towards the group through the underground tunnels of Altera Village. She shouted their names to catch their attention. "Elsword, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung!"

They all looked up and wondered what all the excitement was about. "What's up, Aisha?"

Aisha unrolled the scroll and pointed at the picture. "Look! Rumor has it that the Nasod King has risen at Altera Core!" She panted through her words.

"What!?" Elsword's eyes widened.

"Well, that's good timing. We just decided that Altera Core would be our next destination." Raven wasn't affected at all.

"We should go eliminate him at once." Eve stood up from sitting on Moby and Remy.

"Eve's right. Let's head out!" Rena prepared her bow.

Chung nodded and loaded ammunition into his cannon.

Adele, one of the Pongos noticed them and ran up to the group. "Are you here to defeat the Nasod King, pong? Right this way, pong." She led them out to Altera Island. Before seeing them off, she held out a bag full of food and potions. "Take these, pong. You'll need them, pong."

Elsword grinned. "Wow, thanks!" He took them and was about to bite into a Fried Cracker when Aisha whacked him on the head with her staff.

"Idiot! We're supposed to save those for the dungeon!"

"Hah, what're you so worried about, Aisha? This'll be a piece of cake! Just leave it to me and you won't need to use any potions or food!" He winked and grinned confidently.

"That's just an excuse to eat the food!" She whacked him on the head again.

"You're just hitting me because you want to eat the food too!" He shouted.

"I told you before that you're being selfish!" Her voice topped his.

Rena stood in between the two. "If both of you don't stop fighting right now then I'll…"

_Crap!_ They both thought and quickly backed off.

"Thank you." The elf smiled kindly at them.

The Elgang shivered at Rena's change of attitude. _Wouldn't want to see her mad… _Chung and Raven thought.

"Anyways, let's go!" The archer started off towards Altera Core.

•

"Elsword, stop running into the lasers!" Raven commanded. "And Aisha, don't teleport when you get up, just stand up like a normal person!"

Chung laughed a little. "Haha, Raven's a complete soldier on the battlefield." He shot a few Nasods and noticed Eve.

"Worthless commoner! Bow to your Queen! Trash! You don't deserve to be called a Nasod!" Eve was throwing insults at all of the Nasods and slapping them into next week.

Chung turned slightly blue. "Isn't she also a Nasod…?"

Rena's arrows shot down multiple enemies at once. "Everyone, pay attention! Their numbers are increasing!"

"Got it!" Elsword's Armageddon Blade stabbed them all at once.

•

The gang finally reached the platform that would take them to the next room, where the Nasod King was lying 'dormant'.

"Ready?" Rena's voice was serious.

Chung drank a Mana Potion and loaded his cannon. "Shooting Star's all prepped!"

Raven swung his sword. "This shouldn't be hard."

Eve sat on Moby and Remy, still as calm as usual. "Hmph. The Nasod King is old and rusty." She flicked her hair. "Nothing to get serious about."

Elsword ate his well-earned Fried Cracker and leaned on his sword. "Alright! I'm good to go!"

Aisha was charging her mana. "Darn, not quite to 300 yet…"

A bright light pierced their eyes.

"We're here! Don't let your guards down!" Rena shouted while shading her eyes.

•

The huge Nasod King slammed his fists down on the ground, sending an earthquake throughout the area.

"Elsword, Chung, with me!" Raven ran to the left side of the map to destroy the 2 El-Storage devices.

"We'll cover the right side!" Aisha shouted with the girls following her towards the right.

Raven and Chung were already crushing the two left El-Storage Devices while Elsword was fending off the Nasods. Aisha shared the same job as Elsword while Eve and Rena destroyed the devices.

"Nearly there! The middle one's coming up!" Aisha shouted as she stole mana from a nearby Nasod. _Yes! All set for a Plasma Cutter!_ She smiled to herself.

Everyone started running towards the middle, but unfortunately, Elsword was a bit slower than the others. The Nasod King's hand slammed Elsword across the room, bumping right into Aisha. He felt something soft press against his lips.

Aisha's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She shoved Elsword away from her and slapped him. "I-Idiot! What do you think you're doing at a time like this!?"

"Ow…" He rubbed his cheek, tenderly. Then, it hit him. "H-Hey! I have 300 mana! Before I had none! This is awesome!" He punched the air.

_What!?_ Aisha noticed her own mana. "Mine's at zero!? What the heck did you do, Elsword!?" She grabbed his collar furiously.

"I-I didn't do anything! Our mana's must have switched somehow!"

"Well then, switch it back!" She shook him hard.

"How the heck do you expect me to do that!? You're the magic user, maybe you screwed up on one of your spells!" He ripped her hands away from his shirt.

"Are you two finished with your make-out session!? Get down here and help!" Rena released her 300 mp skill, Crazy Shot.

"M-Make-out session!? He stole my mana!" Aisha whacked Elsword with her staff.

"Stole it!? Only YOU can do that!" He chopped her head with his hand.

"Get down here or my sword will make you." Raven threatened and used his Bloody Accel.

"Hmph, it's not like we need their help." Eve's Junk Break drills bored a hole into the Main Device.

"Fine, I'll show you!" Elsword jumped down and used Awakening. "Sand Storm!" He swung his sword which conjured up a tornado. The tornado finished the boss off and the Nasod King was once again defeated.

Aisha fell to her knees. "My Plasma Cutter…I could've finished it but instead…" She glared at Elsword. "It's your fault!"

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Elsword fought back.

"Well then, explain to me how our mana's got switched!"

"I don't know maybe it was that ki—!" His face turned as red as his hair. "I…you…we…ki…"

"Duh, you idiot! And you only realize that now!?" Aisha was blushing too.

"Hm? What happened?" Chung was curious.

"According to my data, Elsword and Aisha did something embarrassing together, thus, their faces are heating up from the blood—"

"We don't need to know that much detail, Eve. We just want to know what they did." Raven cut her off.

Rena thought out loud. "Hm…'Ki'…something embarrassing…make-out session…'ki'…'ki' something…'kis'...KISSED!?"

They all stared at Elsword and Aisha. "You two kissed!?"

Elsword scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, no…I mean, kind of, yes? Uh…"

Aisha started walking away from the group. "C-C'mon, let's complete our quest!"

•

Aisha sat on her bed at Altera Inn. The Elgang had decided to stay the night in Altera and then figure out their next destination in the morning. The moonlight broke through the curtains and shone on her skin, gently lighting the room. She leant next to the window and looked across her. Eve and Rena appeared to be asleep. Next door, she could hear the boys' playing cards, shouting loudly about cheating. The memory of Elsword and her accidental kiss kept replaying in her mind. _How did our mana's switch? _She tried to recall her actions, what she felt, what she thought. _I used Mana Steal, then Elsword slammed into me straight after…no, that seems too simple. Something must've happened. It felt like…like I had activated Mana Shield, that warm glow of blue mana. But I didn't use Mana Shield. Argh! I can't think of anything!_ She threw her head on the pillow.

"Is something bothering you, Aisha?" It was Eve's voice.

"You're still awake? Sorry, did I wake you?" Aisha whispered quietly.

"No, I was simply closing my eyes for a few minutes. Would you like to talk?"

Aisha thought for a while. _Hm…Maybe Eve can figure it out._ "Sure…" She explained to Eve about what had happened in as much detail as she could.

The Nasod was silent for a minute. "From my Data base, you do not have any techniques that can switch mana nor can your spells 'accidentally' switch someone's mana."

"Oh…" Aisha felt disappointed that Eve couldn't tell her much.

"But from what I have concluded, Aisha, you must have created a new spell."

"A-A new spell!?" The void princess was drawn into this 'new spell'. _If I master this new spell, I could steal Elsword's mana whenever I want! Ahahaha! _She smirked evilly to herself.

"Yes, I recommend that you try to do exactly what you did then and try to do it here."

"But I don't know what I did." Aisha said, blankly.

"Hm…let's go outside and train then." Eve slipped out of bed silently and signaled Aisha to follow her.

"Pretend that we are back at Altera Core. I am the Nasod King and you need to obtain mana in order to release Plasma Cutter." Eve said, after they found an open area.

"Alright, I'll try to do everything as accurate as possible." Aisha closed her eyes and recalled the battle.

•

"Raven, you cheated! How could you have the other joker when Chung already used two!?" Elsword pointed at the pile of cards on the floor.

"Hmph. I didn't cheat at all." Raven said, dully.

"Do you think I'm stupid!? We're playing P's & A's! They're only two jokers in this game." Elsword held up the two jokers that Chung had used to gain victory.

"Elsword, calm down. It's just a game of cards." Chung thought that they were being too loud.

"It's called using my brain, Elsword…unlike you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's simple. We have two decks of cards here and you shuffled one. But what you didn't know was that you accidentally shuffled an extra card in."

"Hah?" Elsword looked at the cards.

"Look here, one of Chung's jokers has a blue back and the other has a red back. My one has a red back because we were playing with the red cards. This proves that I didn't cheat."

Elsword turned to the Deadly Chaser. "Chung…you knew there was a blue card in there, didn't you!?"

"Ahaha…" Chung scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face.

"…" Elsword glared at Chung.

"Haha…"

"…I'm going out for a walk." Elsword pushed the few Fried Crackers he had over to Chung's big pile of Fried Crackers.

Chung counted the Crackers. "Haha, Raven, looks like I win again!"

Raven face-palmed. "How could this happen…?"

•

Elsword walked around the tunnels of Altera, unaware of his whereabouts. He heard fighting and decided to check it out.

"Eve! I think I did it!" Aisha called out.

"Really? Show me." Eve walked closer to Aisha.

_Huh? They're sparring at this time?_ He asked himself. _And why am I hiding behind a rock…?_

Aisha closed her eyes and focused on her mana. She felt the energy pouring into her slowly. Eve watched closely. Aisha released a small amount of mana around herself and the light floated around her.

"…Did you change the color of your Mana Shield?" Eve finally said.

"Eh? Well it does feel like I'm using Mana Shield but…its purple colored which shows that it isn't Mana Shield."

"You can't be too sure about that." Eve secretly whispered something to Moby and Remy.

"What should I do then?" Aisha asked, confused.

The clueless girl looked at the Nasod girl and swore she saw a small smile on her lips.

"Like this, Aisha."

"H-Hey, what the heck!? Let go of me!"

Aisha turned to see Elsword being dragged by Moby and Remy from behind a big rock. "E-Elsword!?"

"We can see if your skill is different from Mana Shield with Elsword." Eve pointed at the void princess and her Small Nasods brought Elsword closer to Aisha.

"W-Wait, you're kidding, right!?" Aisha blushed and backed away.

"What's going on!? Eve, get your robots off of me!" Elsword tried to struggle.

Eve started walking away. "I'll let you two have your time." Her nasods started hovering after her.

Elsword and Aisha stood there awkwardly. She was still glowing purple.

"Um…so, what are we supposed to be doing?" Elsword scratched his head.

"N-Nothing at all!" Aisha was about to walk past Elsword when he suddenly moved towards her. "Move, El-!"

Elsword's lips pressed against hers. Again, they were both shocked and blushing. Eve sneaked a small laugh as Moby pushed Elsword towards Aisha. The nasod girl quickly fled the scene, back to the inn.

Aisha immediately pulled away and slapped Elsword's face as hard as she could. "W-Would you stop doing that!?"

"Believe me, it wasn't deliberate!" He rubbed his cheek.

"S-So? How…how was it?" Aisha hid her face.

Elsword stared at her. "You're asking me to rate the kiss!?"

She slapped his other cheek. "No, you idiot! I meant…I meant did you…receive the mana?" Aisha said, checking that her mana was at zero.

_Oh!_ Elsword saw that his mana was at 300. "Our mana's switched again! …So it really was the kiss…?"

Aisha sighed. "Apparently that's the only way to transfer the mana. This is my new skill, Elsword."

"Aisha…" He stared into her eyes.

She blushed and stuttered. "W-What!? Don't look at me like that, it's creeping me out!" She backed away.

The redhead laughed. "Haha, you're pretty cool, Aisha!" He smiled at her, making her blush.

"I-I already know that! Now, um, let's go back to the inn…we'll need lots of rest for tomorrow! Ahaha…" She tried to hide her emotions from him.

"Hm…Aisha, what's wrong? Your face is all red." Elsword noticed.

"I-It's not!"

"And why is your voice shaking?"

"I-It isn't!"

Elsword moved his face closer to hers to take a better look. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should go see a doctor."

Instinctively, she punched him, hard. "I-I said, I'm fine!"

Elsword held his left eye. "Ow…alright, alright. Geez, you didn't have to punch me so hard…" he muttered.

•

When Aisha crawled into bed, she heard someone call her name.

"Aisha~!"

She turned towards the voice and almost jumped out of her skin. "R-RENA! You scared me!"

The elf smiled at her. "So…are you going to fill me in on what you and Elsword did?"

"E-Eh?" Aisha's eyes widened as she glanced at Eve, who was 'sleeping' calmly.

"Eve told me that you two were all alone, in the dark, together, with no one to bother you~!" Rena was getting too curious.

"Wha-What are you saying!? No way, it's-it's not like we did anything!"

"Hmmmm?"

"It's nothing, night!" Aisha quickly retreated under the sheets and pretended to fall asleep.

Rena pouted. "Aw…you're no fun." The elf also retreated to bed.

•

"Elsword…"

The redhead rolled over. "Mmh."

"Elsword…" The voice repeated itself.

"Mhm, what?" Elsword replied, sleepily.

"Wake up and get ready, we're all waiting for you."

"Five more minutes…"

"…Elsword." This time the voice was deadly.

"What!?" Elsword opened his eyes angrily to find a huge cannon pointed right at him. "HOLY CRAP, CHUNG! PUT THAT DOWN, IT'S DANGEROUS!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword.

"…Then why are you holding your sword?" Chung asked.

"…" Elsword was silent as he thought of an excuse. "SELF-DEFENSE!"

"Riiight." Chung rolled his eyes and threw the Lord Knight's armor at the redhead. "Better hurry or we'll leave without you."

"Whatever." Elsword lazily got dressed and brushed his teeth without looking at the mirror once. He met up with the gang and was about to greet them when Rena gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Elsword! What happened to your face!?"

"Gee, that's a nice thing to say to someone who just got here." He looked at Rena dully.

"Elsword, what she means is 'what happened to your left eye'?" Eve corrected.

"Huh?" _My eye…_ Elsword touched his left eye gently and pulled back in pain. "Oh. That's right." He glared at the purple haired girl that was giggling behind Eve and Rena. "I'll get you back for this!"

"Haha, I'm...ahaha! S-Sorry, hahaha!" Aisha had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard at his face.

"Grr...AISHA!" He chased her all around Altera but never caught her because she kept teleporting away.

* * *

Alright so that was the first chapter of Magic Kiss! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading~!


	2. Together, ALONE! ?

Thanks for the reviews everyone, love the support! :D イノキ • Inoki

* * *

_Previously: Elsword's lips pressed against hers. Again, they were both shocked and blushing. Eve sneaked a small laugh as Moby pushed Elsword towards Aisha. The nasod girl quickly fled the scene, back to the inn._

_Aisha immediately pulled away and slapped Elsword's face as hard as she could. "W-Would you stop doing that!?"_

"_Believe me, it wasn't deliberate!" He rubbed his cheek._

"_S-So? How…how was it?" Aisha hid her face._

_Elsword stared at her. "You're asking me to rate the kiss!?"_

_She slapped his other cheek. "No, you idiot! I meant…I meant did you…receive the mana?" Aisha said, checking that her mana was at zero._

_Oh! Elsword saw that his mana was at 300. "Our mana's switched again! …So it really was the kiss…?"_

_Aisha sighed. "Apparently that's the only way to transfer the mana. This is my new skill, Elsword."_

•

Raven and Elsword double slashed Berthe with their swords. The beast groaned in pain and started Howling at the Elgang.

"Don't use 300 mp skills!" Eve lectured the team while Iron Scrapping the Blue wolf.

"Got it!" Chung replied while reloading his cannon.

"Aisha, give me some mana!" Elsword shouted behind the roaring boss.

The void princess froze, her mind completely blanked out. _Elsword wants to switch mana with me…?_ She blushed as she remembered their lips meeting. _There's no way…!_

"AISHA!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. _What? How long was I standing here for?_ She noticed Berthe charging towards her, fangs showing and an evil look in the beast's eyes. Out of reflexes, Aisha casted Mana shield and braced herself for the attack. Instead of feeling pain, she heard the beast growl. Aisha opened her eyes to see Elsword standing over the blue wolf with blood dripping off his blade.

"Are you okay, Aisha?" The redhead asked through small breaths.

The mage quickly stood up and apologized. "Oh my gosh, Elsword! I'm so sorry, I-I should've-!"

_Slap._ Eve's hand whacked across Aisha's face. "You should have been watching and protected yourself." The Nasod flicked her long hair.

"Eve! That was a bit much." The blade master helped the victim on her feet again.

"Hmph. It wasn't _that_ hard...sorry." She muttered.

"Eve's right though." Rena said. "Aisha, you have to start focusing in battle. You've been like this ever since we entered Feita!"

Chung nodded. "You're lucky we're here to help you otherwise, it could cost you your life."

"I-I know…I'm sorry…" Aisha hung her head. "It won't happen next time…"

"Haha, it better not!" Elsword casually joined into the lecture.

The void princess couldn't help but throw a Petite Angkor on the knight. "You idiot! YOU'RE THE REASON I CAN'T FOCUS!"

"Huh?" The group stared at Aisha while Eve secretly snickered.

"Uh, I mean, it's nothing!" The purple haired girl stomped off, exiting the dungeon.

Eve flicked her hair like a spoiled Queen. "Allow me to explain." She explained the details of the night Elsword and Aisha kissed and how Aisha was 'dealing' with the situation.

"Ohhhh." They tried to think of a solution to help the mage.

"I've got it!" Rena smirked evilly. "Just trust me."

"Uh, hello? Bat chewing my head doesn't ring a bell to anyone?" Elsword caught their attention while trying to rip the demon bat off of his scalp.

•

When the Elgang reached Velder, they prepared to enter Residential Area 3.

"The wyverns shouldn't be a problem; my magic can definitely knock them out!" Aisha shared, enthusiastically. _Alright, today I'll show them that I can focus and win!_

"Hah, bring it on, Aisha! My Sandstorm will wipe them all out before you even get the chance!" Elsword challenged.

"Aisha, Elsword, we need to talk." Eve started leading the pair off to a quiet area.

"Huh? Okay…" They both replied and followed obediently.

"Fufufu…" Rena smirked.

"Are you sure this will be alright?" Chung asked, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Chung. I'm sure we can handle it by ourselves." Raven assured Chung, who nodded in reply.

•

"Eve, what's this all about?" Aisha looked around cautiously. _We're pretty far away from the refugee camp…_

They were standing in front of a small abandoned house.

"I thought you two would like to know…Rena's real age." Eve started.

"What!? Seriously!?" Elsword leaned in.

"Uh, is that even possible to put into numbers? I mean, no offense but she said 'when I was your size, your great-great grandfather wasn't even born!'" Aisha pointed out.

"Of course, but I don't want anyone else hearing." She signaled them to come closer, which they did. "Rena is about…"

"Yeah..?"

"Yes..?"

Suddenly, Moby and Remy pushed the two of them into the abandoned house and started barricading the door from the outside. They heard the rest of the Elgang wish them farewell.

"Have fun you two~!"

"WHAT!?" Aisha and Elsword shouted in unison.

•

After a few minutes of trying to break the door down, they decided to give up.

Elsword collapsed against the cold, hard wall. "What the heck, we can't even use our skills 'coz if we do, the house will crumble down on us!" He looked at Aisha to see what she was doing. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Well, what does it look like!? I'm gonna teleport out of here so I don't have to be alone with you!" Aisha replied with annoyance in her tone.

"What!? Hey, teleport me outta here as well!" He grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving him behind.

"D-Don't touch me!" She snatched her wrist away from him, panicked and blushing.

"Huh? Aisha, what's up with you?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I-It's nothing!"

"You're stuttering again."

"N-No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Idiot!" She whacked him on the head with her staff.

"Ow, geez! What'd you have to hit me for!?" Elsword rubbed his head tenderly. He heard her staff scraping against the floor.

She was drawing a line between them, three quarters of the room was her side, one quarter his. "Step over this line and you're dead!"

"What the heck!? Why do you have more space than me!? How is this fair!?" He shouted, measuring the distance.

"Because it is, problem?" She grabbed Angkor out, threateningly.

"Err, no, of course not!" He gave her a fake reassuring smile.

"Good."

An awkward silence hung over them.

"Hey, Aisha…" Elsword looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, what!?" She snapped at him.

"Why haven't you teleported out yet?"

Embarrassment was written all over her face. "Sh-Shut up! I was just about to!" The moment she teleported outside of the house, Eve's Nasod Scout was standing right next to her.

"Preparing Self-destruct Mode. Three…two…" The Nasod's monotone voice counted down threateningly.

"Eek!" Aisha unconsciously teleported back inside the abandoned house.

"…What are you doing?" Elsword gave her a dull look.

She noticed her surroundings and panicked. Not because she was back inside the house, but for a different reason. Her face flushed red as she stared into the knight's eyes. _Elsword doesn't look half bad…_

"Oi…" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "How long do you plan on staying here? Hurry up and get off of me!" His voice was slightly shaky while his face was as red as his hair.

Aisha realized how close their lips were and instinctively whacked him with her staff. "Y-You idiot! What do you think you're doing, pulling me down like that!?"

"_I_ pulled you down!? You're the one that popped out of nowhere and tackled me!" Elsword rubbed his aching head.

"No way! Why would I even TOUCH you!?" She emphasized the word with disgust.

"WELL, YOU JUST DID!" He shouted back.

"YOU'RE JUST PINNING THE BLAME ON ME!"

"YOU'RE JUST USING THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO TOUCH ME!"

"WHAT THE- I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ELSWORD!" She grabbed his collar and raised her fist.

Just then, the door opened and the Elgang stared at them through the doorway.

"Oh- Sorry, did we interrupt you two?" Chung asked.

"Uh…what?" Elsword and Aisha stared at the evil group.

"Hey, it got quiet…are you two kissing again?" The elf smirked evilly.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Aisha shoved Elsword so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Whatever you say~" Rena started walking off with the others, with Elsword and Aisha following behind, spouting off about how they hated each other.

•

"So, did you guys talk much?" Chung asked, curiously.

"Huh? Talk?" Elsword turned to the deadly chaser.

"That's why we put you guys in there..." He face-palmed. "To sort out your problems so Aisha can start being normal again."

"Normal? Since when was I NOT normal?" Aisha glared at Chung.

"I'd say daydreaming when your life is in danger is pretty unusual." Raven muttered under his breath.

Eve slapped Raven. "If you're going to say something to someone, say it to their face."

"Ow, Eve…why are you lecturing me?" The blade master rubbed his cheek.

"Hmph. No reason." The Nasod flicked her hair. "I just suddenly felt like hitting someone."

"Now now, calm down everyone! Let's just enjoy walking to Velder like normal people." The kind elf smiled.

The entire group stared at her. _Normal people?_ They thought. _She's an elf…those ears aren't normal for humans…_

"What? Are we all going to have a competition of who's the most normal in our group?" Rena said, as if she'd read their minds.

"Heh, bring it on! I'm practically the only normal HUMAN here!" Elsword grinned.

Chung knocked Elsword's head lightly. "Hey, I'm human too, you know."

Raven messed up Elsword and Chung's hair. "Elsword, your hair's too red for a normal person and Chung, what type of kid goes around carrying a cannon and pistol?" He smirked.

"Raven, I don't think you're one to talk. You are technically 80% human with 20% being your Nasod arm." Eve pointed out.

"Hahaha, not to mention, Eve, you're a Nasod too!" Aisha laughed.

Rena pounced onto Aisha and hugged her. "Come on, magical girl! Show us a cliché transformation! Let's see…what are the words? Magical…"

"H-Hey! I'm not a magical girl, you Elf!" The magician replied, shoving her off.

"Elves are known for their beauty and kindness~" Rena smiled gently.

"Nasods are known for their intelligence." Eve flicked her hair.

"Magicians are known for their great skills in spells!" Aisha winked.

"So what about you guys?" The girls turned to the boys.

"…" They all thought about it for a while.

Chung winked and flashed a killer smile. "Us guys…"

Raven held his hair back and smirked. "Are known for…"

Elsword placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head. "Our good looks!"

The trio was dazzling with….beauty.

"…Girls, let's have a beauty pageant." Rena said.

"Seriously?" Aisha's eyes widened.

"Hm. Yes, I agree." Eve flicked her hair once again.

"A WHAT!?" The guys shouted.

"We're kidding." The girls said, dully.

"Phew…"

* * *

Yeah, so I finally updated! xD I admit, the last part was a bit random, but I felt like writing it so I did! I guess you could count it as an '_omake_' xD Anyways, review please!

Omake- Japanese word for "Extra"- usually in anime's at the end.


	3. CRISIS! Eve loses her memories! ?

I know, I know I finally updated. I'm sorry for always being so slack and lazy— don't hurt meeeeee! _ Nah, I'm kidding, anyways…I suppose I'll just say this: Magic Kiss! Is mainly a romance-humor story made just for the heck of it, so sometimes there will be "fillers" of magic mistakes (or random scenarios) that gives an idea of the relationships in this. xD Enjoy! イ ノ キ • Inoki

* * *

_Previously:__"Hey, it got quiet…are you two kissing again?" The elf smirked evilly._

"_WHAT!? NO WAY!" Aisha shoved Elsword so hard, he fell to the ground._

"_Whatever you say~" Rena started walking off with the others, with Elsword and Aisha following behind, spouting off about how they hated each other. _

•

The swordsman with black hair unsheathed his sword and whistled. "What has this big fella been doing with his life to get that six-pack?"

"Ahaha, well, I've got one right here." The blond gunner showed off his armor's six-pack.

"Hah! I bet that's just your armor, Chung! Check me out; I've got a REAL six-pack here!" The red knight started fumbling around with his clothes to try and show off his abs until he received a very hard blow to the head by a certain someone's staff.

"Idiot, no one wants to see you half naked!" The purple mage said with a frown.

"What? But I'm not half naked if I still have more than half of my clothes on! See?" Elsword tried to show her but she hit him again.

"Not in front of a lady! Don't go around showing off your abs, you creep!" Aisha shouted.

"Scared that a hottie will fall for this bod?" The redhead grinned as he teased her.

"WHAT!? With _that_ body? Please, not even a guy would look at those!" She pointed, dramatically.

"Uh…actually, I'm looking." Chung admitted.

"You don't count because you have a feminine face." The Nasod Queen remarked.

The blond sighed. "I knew it, Nasods are useless _and_ stupid. Can't they see that this face is a lady killer?"

That statement earned an Eve Oh-no-you-didn't slap, right across the cheek.

"Ow! Geez, not the face!" The deadly chaser held his cheek tenderly.

"I apologize; I didn't know that you were so obsessed with your looks. Allow me to fix that." Eve prepared another slap.

"Yikes! No way!" Chung ran towards the monsters for refuge.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a dungeon! Could you straighten up and take this more seriously? Look, the boss is just staring at us!" The blond elf aimed her arrow.

The six-pack grey giant loomed over the group and bumped his fists together. "I'M GONNA SMASH YOU!"

"Holy crap." Elsword drew his sword and readied himself.

They battled Uno Hound but their blades couldn't cut through that hard skin.

"The heck, I rephrase my first statement. What in the world has this big fella really been doing with his life!?" Raven swung and slashed, swung and slashed, swung and slashed. Over and over, repetitively trying to slash Uno hound's thick skin.

"I know right!? How long have we been at this for!? Five minutes?" Elsword was also swinging his sword wildly.

"Five point eight, actually!" Chung shouted as his cannon blew off a huge blue light.

"Stand back, let the brilliant Aisha show you how it's done!" The void princess shouted as she awakened and held out her hand. Beams of bright red lasers shot out towards the giant and pierced through it. "Ha! How do you like that!?"

Uno Hound stood up and went berserk. He charged forward and grabbed the two swordsmen, lifting them up into the air with ease.

"HOLY—PUT US DOWN, YOU GIANT, SIX-PACKED, GREY, TOUGH-SKINNED, FREAK!" Elsword shouted while trying to whack Uno's arm with his sword which wasn't doing much effect.

"It's fine, Elsword. At times like this, you remain calm." Raven squirmed around in Uno's tight grasp, trying to make himself 'comfortable'.

"You're okay with this!?" Elsword couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course not, that's why you do this. Er-hem." The blade master cleared his throat and called out to Chung. "CHUNG, OUR KNIGHT IN SHINING CLAD-WHITE ARMOR, COME SAVE US ON A WHITE HORSE!" He tried to imitate a damsel-in-distress.

The knight in shining clad white armor backed down. "I'd rather not…"

"Ouch, man. That's what you call rejection." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Raven! I can't believe you imitated a girl so well! You should do that more often!" Rena teased and shot arrows.

"Really? No. I was hoping it would have some effect but apparently, Chung doesn't care." Raven's eyes held a dull look.

"Don't worry! The brilliant Angkor will save you!" Aisha laughed and threw the petite bat towards the enormous giant.

"You mean you'll be my prince!?" Elsword squealed like a little girl.

"***Beep* **No!" She hurled a chained rock that went flying and knocked Uno on the head. "Now, Eve -while he's distracted and dizzy!"

The Nasod gracefully glided up, behind Uno hound and struck with her mechanical spears. Too late. Uno hound spun round and hit her across the map like a baseball player.

Eve crashed into a wall and struggled to get back up.

"Eve, are you alright!?" Aisha levitated towards her.

"Fine. System crashed. Literally."

"Uh, what?"

"Switching to dormant mode to save energy, good night, Aisha."

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!?" She shook her but the android had already closed her eyes. She sighed. "Eve's down! Start focusing!"

"What the heck do you think I've been trying to do!?" Elsword argued.

"Uh, not focusing because of my good looks?" Raven smirked at his own comment.

"I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I'M _not_ GAY."

"We get it, now stop moving otherwise you might get hit!" Rena released a huge Crazy Shot at the same time as Chung's Shooting Star which knocked the giant out.

"You know what they say! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" The deadly chaser did his signature ending pose.

•

The ElGang gathered around their injured friend. "Did she seriously decide to sleep right in the midst of a battle?" Elsword stared.

"Yep…" The mage replied.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Raven piggy-backed Eve. "She looks pretty beaten up."

"Are you kidding!? Check me out!" The red knight showed his cuts and bruises to the group.

"No one wants to check you out, Elsword." Aisha rolled her eyes as she exited the dungeon with the others.

•

The Nasod Queen stirred slightly. _Soft, fluffy fur against my cheek…firm, comfortable back…I'm not walking but I'm moving…? _Her eyes snapped open as she examined her surroundings.

"Finally awake?" A man with black hair smiled kindly.

She stared at the man with blank eyes. "You…you're…"

The crowd they were walking with gathered around her, asking about her condition.

"How are you feeling?" A blond elf asked.

"Why are you looking at us like we're total strangers…?" A girl with purple hair had a worried expression.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Blond hair, bright blue eyes and a feminine face.

"Meh…who cares if she's awake? Big deal." A rude knight with red hair had his arms behind his head while walking casually.

"Can you walk?" The man with black hair looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I…I'm not sure." She realized he was piggy-backing her like a little kid. "And that's not how you hold a lady!" Instinct kicked in and she slapped him across the face.

"Tch…I carried you all this way and you complain about _how_ I carry you?"

"Of course! Someone like me shouldn't be carried with such insolence."

"Haha! At least we know Eve's still healthy and well." Blondie laughed.

"Fine." The black haired man changed his hold on the nasod and held her bridal style. "Is this better?"

"Wha-What the-!?" She panicked.

"You said to 'hold you like a lady', so that's what I'm doing!"

Aisha stared at the couple and giggled. _A spoiled princess and a cool prince…that's definitely what they look like! _

"Please, you two should get a room already! Teehee~!" The elf remarked.

"Get a room? Are you suggesting a love hotel!? I don't even know this man!" Eve's finger jabbed Raven's cheek.

"Uh, yes you do. You know, Raven. The super uncool, unmanly, lame swordsman with RAVEN black hair and the guy who's carrying you." Redhead grinned mischievously.

Eve went silent as words went through her head. _Come to think of it…who are these people? They seem to be familiar with me…friends perhaps?_

"Uh…Eve? Are you alright?" The whole group stopped and looked at her worriedly, but the girl remained quiet, still absorbed in her thoughts.

_Something isn't quite right about this…am I dreaming? Is this reality? What am I? Human? No…not quite. _Her eyes scanned the unknown faces around her. "Stop."

"Huh?" They looked at her, clueless.

"What did you just call me? Is that my name? Where am I? _Who are you_?" All of her questions spilled out.

"Eve…you don't remember us?" The black haired man was slightly taken aback.

•

"Okay, your name is Eve. You're a Nasod which is somewhat like a robot, in your case, an android. These two robots here are your minions, Moby and Remy. They follow your commands only. I'm Aisha, a magician. That's Elsword, he's an idiot and a knight, on your right is Raven, also a knight and very cool," Aisha lowered her voice. "Personally, I think you and Raven had something going~"

"Going?" Eve stared at Aisha blankly.

"Uh…nevermind! Anyways, the elf over there is Rena and the guy with the cannon is Chung."

"Hm…" Eve held her chin between two fingers and stared at the group, deep in thought. She 'hm-ed' for another few minutes until she finally decided to say something. "I vaguely remember all of you but…things were different."

"Different? How different?" Raven asked.

"Hm…Aisha, can we go to the accessory shop?"

"Sure…but, why?" The void princess held a confused expression.

•

"Thanks for your business!" Praus waved them goodbye.

The Elgang reached a nearby clearing and stopped to rest.

"So…what are we doing?" Elsword slumped onto the grass.

"Well, Eve remembers us differently so maybe if we 'change' according to her memory, then she'll remember something!" Rena explained as she landed on a tree branch and sat down.

"But if that's the case, won't she remember false memories?" Chung placed his cannon on the grass and took a seat on a tree stump.

Raven leaned against a tree. "Not necessarily although that could happen. We'll just have to find out -it's better than nothing, right?"

"Alright, Eve. What now?" Aisha dumped the shopping bags down and rummaged through them.

"Hm…" Eve walked around the gang and examined each individual intently. She came to a halt at Elsword after circling the group three times. "You!" Her finger pointed at him dramatically.

"Huh!? Me?" Elsword jumped up, surprised at the drama.

"That's right. Put this on and try to act cool." She threw some black attire at him.

"Act cool? But I'm already pretty cool…" He muttered.

"Oh, and…hair extensions. You'll need some."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, now go change into that bush over there!"

He sighed and obediently went to change behind the bush.

"Now…" Eve's eyes flicked to her left. "Chung…put on this wig, and add these to your armor. Try to look more innocent."

"What the…" Chung glared at the items Eve held out to him. "These…I'm not doing it. I am definitely not cross dressing." He stubbornly refused until Eve slapped him a few times.

Aisha sweat-dropped. "I don't know what she's doing but I guess we'll have to go with it…"

Next, Eve marched towards Raven and presented him with a black costume. "Raven, I need you to wear this. Here's some hair gel to make your hair spikey and put this over your nasod arm. Put on a more rough expression."

"Rough?" A big question mark loomed over Raven's head.

Aisha laughed. "She means to look more bad as—I mean, to look more like a bad boy!"

"…Okay…?" He also went to change behind the bush.

"Rena!" Eve called out to the elf.

"What is it, Eve?" She smiled kindly.

"Cover up. Tie your hair into a side ponytail and master some kicks."

"Uh…alright then." She changed behind a different bush.

"Lastly, Aisha."

"Hm?"

"…Get rid of the Angkor staff."

"What!? But, but…!" Aisha hugged the staff tightly.

"Temporarily."

"Oh, ok."

"And put these robes on also, tie your hair lower. Could you act more…studious?" Eve handed her a thick book.

"Err…sure…" She forced a smile.

"Good. Something's still missing…hm…" She mumbled to herself and clicked her fingers. "Ah! I've got it!" Eve grabbed some other clothes and walked towards a bush.

Wrong bush. The boys were in the middle of taking their shirts off.

"Gah! Eve, what are you-!?" Elsword quickly lowered his shirt.

Raven's eyes widened. "Uh…" He turned his back to her, his face slightly pink.

Chung simply laughed it off. "Guys, chill! Who cares if she sees some chest? Nothing to hide, really."

Eve felt her face heat up. "S-Sorry, I'll leave right away!" She retreated immediately and ran to another bush.

The guys breathed a sigh of relief and continued changing until Raven brought up his observation.

"Did anyone notice that ever since Eve woke up…she has more human characteristics?"

•

They all finished changing and stared at each other's new look. Elsword became Rune Slayer, Chung became Iron Paladin, Raven became Reckless Fist, Rena became Wind Sneaker, Aisha became Elemental Master and Eve became Code Empress with Moby and Remy in oversized Oberon and Ophelia costumes.

"This is…nothing like us! The exact opposite!" Aisha exclaimed, glancing down at her robes.

Chung curled a strand of his wig. "Isn't this a bit girly…?"

Rena clutched the hems of her dress. "Yes, I agree with Aisha…"

"This plastic fake nasod arm is uncomfortable…" Raven said, rolling his shoulder.

"Hair extensions, a fake tattoo and a mini top!? What the heck is this?! I'm practically half-naked!" Elsword complained, hugging himself.

"Gee, Elsword…you're right. That _is_ pretty revealing." Aisha giggled.

"Says the girl who wears skimpy void princess clothes."

"Hey, it's part of my contract!"

"But you secretly enjoy it!"

"Where'd you get that idea from!?"

"IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS."

"WELL THEN, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR ROLES HAVE SWITCHED! WHY DON'T YOU GO STRUT SOME STYLE DOWN VELDER AND SEE HOW MANY GUYS YOU PICK UP!?"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING YOU PICK UP A LOT OF GUYS IN SKIMPY CLOTHES!?"

"THAT'S WHAT GUYS LIKE, ISN'T IT!?"

"FINE. I'LL GO STRUT SOME STYLE THEN!"

"You mean you're going to pick up some guys?" Raven held in the laughter.

"YE—I MEAN, NO!"

Aisha cracked up laughing and rolled on the grass. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Elsword's such an idiot!"

"Grr, Aisha!"

"Hold it!" Eve butted in.

"Huh?" They looked at her.

"Everyone, act in-character." She demanded.

"By that you mean…?" Chung didn't finish the sentence.

•

"Sup?" Elsword flashed a hot lady-killer smirk. "Ready for some heat?"

"Uh…" Chung looked down at his outfit and blushed, embarrassed at the feminine-like armor. "I'll…I'll protect everyone!"

Raven held his fake arm in 'pain'. "My arm…!" He cried dramatically.

Rena flipped and did a few kicks. "Well now, shall we start~?" Her lips curved into a kind smile.

"Playtime's over!" Aisha got out her girly staff and her book of spells.

"Ophelia, Oberon. Let's get this over with." Eve commanded to her fake nasod companions.

They all went silent, listening to themselves. "…this isn't working, is it?" Eve said after a while.

•

The Elgang lied on the grass, all exhausted and out of ideas. They had tried everything their poor brains could think of but unfortunately none of them could return Eve's memories.

"I guess…we'll just have to leave Eve like that and she'll eventually get it back…" Aisha said after some silence.

"Yeah…" They all agreed.

A day passed and Eve still didn't gain any fragments of her memories. The group had tried surprising her as they thought something shocking would get her mind working.

"Alright, Eve, just walk into this haunted house…" The mage pushed the nasod girl lightly.

A mummy with raven hair was lying on the ground and grabbed Eve's ankle. She stared at it with frightened eyes. "L-Let go of me!" Eve kicked its hand away.

_Eve's actually scared? _Raven thought. _I knew it, she's more…human._

When Eve exited the haunted house, she was approached by a man with crimson hair, gelled back neatly. He gave her a rose as red as his hair and winked. "A rose symbolizes passionate love…Eve, this rose represents my love for you~"

The nasod queen blushed and slapped him. "I despise players!"

Aisha was slightly jealous to see Elsword flirting with Eve but of course she'd never admit it. Instead, she took it out on him by throwing a certain bat in his face.

"Ow, ow, ow! Aisha, get your darn bat off of me!" He shouted while trying to rip the purple creature off.

"But Angkor loves you!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"IT'S BITING MY HEAD OFF."

"Love bites, Elsword, love bites." She hid a mischievous smirk.

The blond boy approached the silver haired girl. "Eve…can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." She replied plainly.

When they shifted to a more quiet area, Eve questioned what the situation was.

"You see, Eve…the truth is," He started.

"Hm?" Her face held a curious look.

"I…I'm actually a girl!"

Her eyes judged him. "No, Chung, I'm certain you're a guy. How did you get your gender mixed up?"

_Gender mixed up!? _The words struck him like lightning as he was left speechless.

"Eve~!" The cheerful elf called out to her.

"Ah…what is it?"

"Come with me for a second~!" She led her away from the group and gave the nasod a thoughtful look. "Yes…we'll do this and this…ooh! And a bit of that…"

"Um…Rena…? What are you doing?" Eve questioned.

"Trust me!" The blond girl flashed a smile.

Thirty minutes later, Eve had changed into more dresses than a bride in a Chinese wedding!* Rena had done make-up, hair extensions, picked out her dresses and clothes, etc. She had dressed Eve up like a doll and presented her to the Elgang whom praised the beautiful nasod.

"Uh…Rena? It's great that you're trying to help but…what does giving Eve makeovers have anything to do with surprising her to get her memories back?" Aisha asked bluntly.

"Well, Eve's surprised at how good she looks! That counts as a surprise, right?" The elf smiled.

"Uh…I guess…?" The mage was quite confused.

She giggled. "Teehee~! It's also fun and interesting! It's not every day we get to dress Eve up! Besides, the guys think it's entertaining too."

"Okay then…?" Aisha still had her doubts.

Rena was right, Eve was astonished at how many styles suited her. Lolita, cute, pure, elegant, the list goes on but nonetheless, it didn't return her memories. She sighed. _Will my memories ever return…?_

•

The next day, the Grand Archer presented the quest to the Elgang. "Tada~! We have to go back to Uno Hound and defeat him once again!"

"And maybe he'll hit Eve hard enough to knock her memories back into her!" Chung thought out loud which for some reason sounded like an insult to the nasod.

"Perhaps this is hard enough to knock some manners into you!" Her hand ran straight across his face.

"Ow, geez! I didn't even say anything…" The Deadly chaser rubbed his red cheek.

Raven sharpened his sword. "Actually, I think Chung's theory could work." _Slap!  
_"…Was just being honest."

Soon, they had engaged in battle and were wiping out the monsters like they did before. It wasn't long until they had reached the boss stage, back for revenge.

"Alright, Uno Hound! You're going down for knocking out my friend's memories!" The hotheaded knight charged towards the giant monster.

"Wait, Elsword. Shouldn't we let Eve get hit by Uno Hound first?" Chung suggested which earned him another slap from Eve.

"She'll get hit eventually, no need to deliberately wait for it." Raven unsheathed his sword and dodged Eve's flying hand that was aimed at his face.

Rena and Chung fired arrows/bullets simultaneously while Raven and Elsword did the same with swords.

Eve tried her hardest to fight the huge monster but had difficulties trying to remember her combos. Aisha noticed this and tried to back her up until Uno did its spinning attack which didn't let the Elgang get near. Eve was once again slammed into the wall at the end of the map -only difference was, someone else was slammed into her.

Raven's eyes widened as he felt something press against his lips, Eve's did the same. In that split second, Eve's memories started swarming back like a flood. Images of her friends appeared and were replaced by different ones. It was as if her mind was being overloaded. She blinked twice with a new spark in her eyes.

The blade master noticed this and immediately withdrew. "Eve, did you regain your memories!?"

Her hand met with his face, so hard that his head almost spun right round. "The first thing you should do in a situation like this is apologize!"

Raven rubbed his cheek tenderly and sighed. "Sorry about that…it was an accident."

"No excuses!" She glared.

"I'm glad that you're back to the Eve we knew." He smiled gently at her.

"Raven, are you ignoring me?"

"It's great to have you back, Eve."

"How rude! When one is talking, don't stray off topic!"

"I'm sure everyone else will be glad to hear that you're back to normal." His smile this time was genuine.

"…Never mind…" She gave up.

_Meanwhile_…

"I can't believe this! Did Uno Hound somehow get stronger?" Rena used one of her few remaining HP potions.

"I don't know, but I'm out of MP…" Chung said as he tried to shoot with his cannon, only to be covered in smoke.

Aisha stood back and charged up her mana while Elsword was recklessly swinging his sword around, trying to cut the boss's life down.

"Aisha!" The redhead called out her name, panicked.

"What!?" She shouted as she ran towards Uno Hound for an attack.

"I need you!" He said, out of the blue.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face. "E-ELSWORD, NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE SAYING WEIRD THINGS!"

"No, I mean it, Aisha! I NEED YOU."

"SHUT UP AND KILL THE DARN THING!"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I NEED YOU! I HAVE NO MANA!"

"THEN SAY YOU NEED MANA, NOT ME!"

"OK, FINE. I NEED YOUR MANA!"

_Ouch, that sounds like he's just using me… _"WELL, TOO BAD! BECAUSE I'M USING I-!" Aisha wasn't able to finish her sentence because Elsword had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She could feel the MP being transferred as their lips connected. He drew his head away and smiled his thanks to her. Turning around, he used Double Slash on the grey giant and down it fell.

Aisha was left in a daze with her face redder than ever while Elsword slashed Uno Hound down. Her brain was trying to process the current events. _Okay, Elsword said he needed me, then we had a stupid argument and then he…he… _She blushed even more if that was possible.

"Hey, Aisha thanks for the mana! Sorry, I thought that we should've wrapped things up faster…" Elsword scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he did such a thing so casually to her.

She trembled with anger as she clenched her fists tightly. "ELSWORD, YOU JERK! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT ON YOUR OWN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Aisha tackled him to the ground and started punching him.

"You two are certainly as loud as ever." The nasod queen flicked her hair.

The pair paused. "Eve, you remember everything?!" The Elgang started crowding around her, asking question of how she did it.

"Well, Uno Hound slammed me against a wall, like the first time and then I found Raven's li—" She explained bluntly but was interrupted by the tall swordsman.

"W-Wait, Eve! Don't tell them that!"

"Why not? It was just a simple ki—" He covered her mouth.

"It was nothing."

The Elgang looked at the two suspiciously. "What was it…?"

"A ki—" Raven covered her mouth again which she struggled to rip his hand away.

"A…?" Chung questioned.

"Raven, stop doing that!" They quarreled with each other.

"Then don't tell them!"

"I fail to understand why!"

"Good. It's better that way."

"But it was just a kiss!"

Silence. Raven face-palmed and covered his now pink face. Eve still had her poker face on and the rest of the Elgang's jaws dropped.

"YOU TWO KISSED!?" They shouted.

"Yes. It's no big deal." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Eve, kisses are meant to be for the one you love…" Aisha pointed out.

"So then you and Elsword must love each other a lot?"

"N-NO! NO WAY!" Elsword and Aisha both shouted.

"Raven, Eve, how? Why? When?" Chung tried to comprehend the situation.

"Allow me to explain…" Raven started as he told everyone the incident of the kiss.

"So the surprising thing that made Eve remember was the kiss?" Rena thought out loud after hearing the explanation.

"No, it was definitely when she got hit." Chung pointed out.

"I dunno, kisses are pretty surprising if you ask me!" Elsword said, casually.

"Says the guy who just made the first move!" Aisha whacked him on the head with her staff.

"Honestly, I can't tell if it was the kiss or the hit." Eve said, pondering on the thought. "It all happened at the same time…in a way."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, what's done is done. The end result is what counts." Raven concluded.

"Well…we're glad to have you back, Eve!" Everyone smiled warmly at the nasod girl whom returned the smile (which was rare).

"Thank you, everyone."

_Looks like Eve isn't as emotionless as she claims to be. _Raven thought and held a soft smile on his face.

* * *

*Eve had changed into more dresses than a bride in a Chinese wedding!- In Chinese weddings, the bride usually changes into 6 different dresses in one night. (I've been to one, the dresses are very pretty!)

Extremely sorry for the very late chapter…*bows* I got busy, but now I'm on break so I should be able to write more! Don't worry, I've already started working on the chapter 4! By the way, from my plans, I've estimated that Magic Kiss! will have around 11 chapters…I wasn't planning to make this a long story, sorry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
